


The Morning After

by LondonGypsy



Series: Greek Summer Nights [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, More Sexy Times, more shameless Benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tousled, tanned and very sexy Benedict in Greece.<br/>Isis, writing for a newpaper, at a Sherlock promotion.<br/>And what happens when they cross paths and spend the night together.<br/>This is the morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there you go, the thing I made just grew and became something much bigger than I bargained for. 
> 
> A huge Thank You goes (as always) to my beloved SuperWhoLockGypsy.  
> Also a big big Thank You to Barawen and calliope79 for inspiration, cheerleading and generally making me want to continue this.  
> Barawen also for BritPicking this baby.  
> Thank you, Ladies, wouldnt have written this without you.

When I wake again, the sun is eventually up and although I am indoors I can feel the sweltering heat outside.

Every single muscle in my body hurts – in a very pleasant way and smiling I feel around the crumpled sheets.

But the bed is empty and I lift my head to look around the room.

I’m alone.

Oh.

I try to ignore the disappointed sting in my stomach and scramble slowly out of bed. Collecting my clothes I wonder where he went; he doesn’t strike me as the type that just leaves his... well, his one night stand all to herself. But then again, I don’t really know him and despite the fact that we had a great night _and_ a wonderful morning, he doesn’t owe me anything.

I am pondering whether to take a shower before I leave, I am still sticky and the added humidity in the air makes getting dressed not easy.

 _Oh sod it,_ I think and drop my clothes on the bed.

He's gone and probably won't be back, so I am going to use the fancy shower rooms like his usually have.

I stroll into the bathroom and turn on the tap in the huge glass shower. Placing one of the fluffy towels next to the door, I cast a quick glance at myself in the mirror. I look positively well shagged and even though my hair is a total mess, I have to admit I look good.

Grinning to myself I hop into the shower, sighing happily at the warm water running over my sweaty body.

For a few minutes I stay like this, the water from the three shower-heads cascading down my body before I start washing my hair.

Eventually I feel better and step out of the shower, wrapping myself in the towel. Due to my extensive use of hot water, the room is filled with steam and I push open the door to let it out.

Securing the towel around my chest, I wander back into the main room, hoping to dry a bit quicker.

And if I had secretly been hoping that Benedict would be back, I am not really surprised that I am still alone.

I push open the door to the small balcony and am greeted with a soft breeze which feels wonderful on my damp skin.

The view is fantastic and I get lost in it a little.

Gentle hands close around my waist, making me squeak in surprise.

“Oi, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

His voice is soft and when I turn around, a hand over my rapidly beating heart, the look on his gorgeous face is guilty.

“Benedict,” I blurt out, blushing immediately as I hear the incredulous tone in my own voice.

He cocks his head and then his eyes widen, a soft smile playing over his lips.

“You really think, I would leave you like this?” he asks gently.

There is only a hint of reproach in it but I hear it and blush even more.

Shrugging awkwardly I look away, not really knowing what to say.

“Hey,” he murmurs, pulling me against his chest, “I told you, I want to spend the day with you, didn't I? I may be many things but I'm not a liar, 'kay?”

His hands are caressing my back through the towel in soothing motions.

Glancing up at him, I notice he still has bed hair, hardly tamed, his lips look swollen and he's only wearing shorts and a thin shirt which is inside out.

I pull back a little.

“Your shirt is inside out,” I say quietly. His answering chuckle is vibrating through my entire body, stirring desire in my stomach and further down.

“I just grabbed the first thing I could find,” he replies, “I got you breakfast.”

“Oh,” is all I can say, feeling like an idiot.

“You really thought I just took off, did you?” he asks, sounding impatient all of a sudden.

Before I can answer, he leans down and kisses me.

It's hard and possessive and I'm pretty sure I can hear him growl deep in his throat as he deepens the kiss. His subdued aggressiveness is a bit shocking and as he pulls back, I am breathless.

He stares down at me, eyes narrowed as they slide over the towel and with a sly smile he tugs at the end of it.

It lands with a soft thud on the ground and despite the warm breeze I shiver.

Benedict's eyes are roaming over my naked body, making me squirm under his intense gaze.

“You know,” he rumbles, letting one finger trail from my shoulder down between my breasts, “I think I've changed my mind. I think, I don't want to leave this room today...”

Before I can say anything, he has me pressed against the small wall that separates the balcony from the next one, kissing me again.

His hands are everywhere, sliding hot and demanding over my body, setting my nerves on fire.

Suddenly he lets go and I collapse against the cool stones in my back, gasping for air.

“Don't you dare move,” he commands before he vanishes inside.

Only seconds later he's back, a dangerous glint in his darkened eyes. He throws the condom on the tiny table and pulls the shirt over his head.

“You know,” he muses while pushing down his shorts, “I've always thought myself a gentleman, considerate, polite, the lot...”

He kicks of the shorts and fishes the condom from the table, ripping it open.

“And then you come along, nosy...,” with a grunt he rolls it on, his eyes never leaving mine, “...and gorgeous, watching me with those hawk-eyes, making me want to fuck you against every flat surface I can find.”

Whimpering I press against the bricks in my back, trying to steady my shaking knees.

“And guess what?” he growls as he takes a step towards me, “that's exactly what I am going to do.”

Before I can take another breath, I am shoved up the wall with Benedict pressing against me, his hands on my arse, holding me up.

I wrap my legs around his midst, my hands clinging to his shoulders, wordlessly giving myself to him.

He takes advantage of it, his tongue is in my mouth again, devouring me, his loud moans making my toes curl in pleasure.

With one fluid motion he pushes inside me, making me bite back a scream as he fills me mercilessly.

Without giving me time to adjust he sets a punishing rhythm, pounding into me recklessly.

All I can do is hold onto to him, my nails digging into his shoulders, my legs tightening involuntarily around his waist.

“I want to hear you scream my name and I don’t care who fucking hears it,” he hisses in my ear, doubling his pace. Sweat's running down his chest and back, slicking the friction between us.

I have my eyes screwed shut which intensifies the sensation of him inside me, his pelvis rubbing hard against my sweet spot.

I barely feel the roughness of the stones in my back, I stop caring who sees or hears us.

Benedict is filling my every sense. I can smell his clean sweat, feel his muscles move under his slick skin and his taste is filling my mouth as he kisses me frantically.

He's panting heavily, his legs are quivering from carrying my weight but I know he won't stop – I don’t want him to stop.

He shifts a bit, securing his stance and then I feel one hand slip over my arse, long fingers brushing over our joint connection and that's it.  
I yell out, my nails digging deep in his flesh. Every muscle in my body tenses, and Benedict throws his head back, groaning wildly. He's trembling, yet he is still pounding into me like a man possessed.

And then he cries out. Pressing into me one last time he's coming, I feel his cock convulsing deep inside me.

I watch him through heavy lids: his head has fallen back, his neck shimmering damp in the hot sun, his mouth open, gasping for air.

It is magnificent, he looks like a Greek statue, utterly lost in his own pleasure.

Suddenly his knees buckle and with a raw curse he quickly lowers me to the floor, slipping out of me and we promptly collapse on the cool ground.

I am leaning against the wall while he's sprawled out on the balcony tiles, a sweaty heap of long limbs, his chest heaving in the afterglow.

The sun paints light paths and sharp shadows over his glistening body, my heart aching at the beauty of him.

“God, you are beautiful,” I blurt out, slapping my hand over my mouth the second the words are out.

He lifts his head a bit, blinking open his eyes - hazy and satiated - and quirks an endearingly shy smile at me before he drops back on the floor.

We don’t move for a while, a gentle breeze dries my skin and only as big hands close around my shoulders, I realise that I am dozing off.

“Bed...” Benedict murmurs, helping me to stand up.

Keeping his arm around me, he steers me to the bed where I unceremoniously fall first face into the pillows.

“Oh shit,” I hear him say gravelly.

“What?”

Instead of an answer warm fingers brush over my back and only then I realize the dull pain in there.

“Oww,” I whine, trying to turn over even though I know I can't see anything but he doesn’t let me.

“I am sorry,” he whispers, his hands running soothingly over my sore back, “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...”

His voice trails off and he starts placing tiny kisses all over my back.

The clear image of the stone wall on the balcony pops into my head; I didn’t feel them five minutes ago but now that the haze in my head clears, I am convinced I can feel every damn brick, every imprint on my backside.

Benedict's mumbling against my skin as he continues to kiss what seems every spot between my neck and my bottom. He sounds distressed and so worried I have to swallow around the lump in my throat before I can say anything.

Carefully I roll on my side, ignoring his hands trying to keep me from moving.

“Hey,” I say, lifting his head with a finger so he has to look me in the face.

His eyes are flickering all over the place before they hesitantly find mine.

“I am sorry,” he whispers again but before he can say more, I kiss him.

It's just a brush of lips against lips and he already wants to pull back but I won't have that.

Cradling his head, I pull him against me, his body has cooled and it's a little shock to feel him against my still heated skin.

I card my hands through his hair and deepen the kiss, coaxing his lips apart and slide my tongue against his.

With a sigh he relaxes and finally returns the kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair.

“It's not your fault, 'kay?” I murmur against his lips, “you hear me? I wanted it too, so stop fussing.”

He mumbles something, averting his eyes again but I huff and he looks up again. I have to bite back a grin at his utterly adorable expression of a scolded schoolboy, expecting extreme punishment.

“You silly man, you, “I sigh, smiling at him, “it's fine, nothing I can't deal with. And very well worth it...”

Nudging him in the side, I smirk, putting as much innuendo in the words as possible. I am rewarded with a sheepish grin before he pulls me into another kiss.

It's languid and slow, the passion from earlier still smouldering but contained for a while. It makes my neck prickle in anticipation and my chest ache with affection for this extraordinary man.

“You're incredible, you know that?” he mutters against my lips.

“Right back at ya,” I reply quietly.

Benedict wraps his arms around me and buries his nose in the crook of my neck, holding me tightly. Silently we lay like this for a while before a rumbling noise makes us look at each other.

“Hungry?” he asks softly.

“Starving, actually,” I admit.

Jumping out of bed Benedict points at the table next to the balcony door.

“Breakfast,” he declares happily, making me laugh out loud.

“You are bloody adorable,” I tell him as I climb out of bed as well to inspect what he brought.

I can feel his eyes on me as I walk over to the table and I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Uhm...you might want to dress in... well, something... “ he stumbles, a slight flush creeping up his broad chest.

“Seriously? We just...”

He throws his hands in the air, growling lowly.

“I know and yet, seeing you like this... fuck, woman, what are you doing to me?”

He almost sounds angry and I have to bite back a grin.

“Apparently the same you're doing to me,” I reply cheekily.

He frowns and glares at me, making me chuckle.

“Okay, okay,” I say, looking around for my dress but can't find it.

“Have you seen... hey!”

I peel off the fabric, he's thrown at me from my head and now it's my turn to glare at him.

He laughs softly and shrugs.

“That'll do … for now,” he declares, winking at me as he pulls on a pair of shorts.

“Dork,” I mutter under my breath, slipping in the shirt.

It's his, his scent lingers in the fabric, surrounding me like his arms did earlier. I bury my nose in it, inhaling deeply.

“Who's the dork now?” I hear his rumbling voice but when I look up, he's innocently pouring coffee into two mugs.

“We'll see about that,” I tell his bowed head and I am pretty sure I can see his lips twitch in a suppressed smile.

Grinning I sit down at the table, taking the mug Benedict hands me.

Looking at all the delicacies he has brought, my stomach starts rumbling again, making him laugh.

“Knock yourself out,” he says, sitting down himself and we dive into toast and fruit, coffee and juice and for a while it's quiet, the only sound the birds outside, chirping happily away. 


End file.
